How NOT to ask out a Demigod Girl
by Milk T
Summary: All of the times Percy has failed EPICALLY at trying to ask Annabeth out on a decent date, use pick up lines, and such. Not to mention TRAVIS STOLL is helping him. Oh Gods, let's just hope this ends well. My first fanfic! Please review and give ideas for the next chapters!
1. No Pie for Halfbloods

**So Percy isn't the best at trying to ask Annabeth out on a date. Oh gods…let's just hope this ends well.**

-IN THE CABIN:

Annabeth was on her bunk polishing her beloved blade while looking incredulously violent. She seemed to be emitting a don't-bother-me-right-now-or-I-will-hurt-you-kind of aura, (that warded all the half bloods off) when none other than Percy Jackson strolled in and seated himself right next to her.

_Of course it's that seaweed brained idiot…who else could be? _She thought continuing to clean her dagger.

"Hey Annabeth,…uh…um…ughhh…" He stammered. _I just gotta do what Travis told me…that's right._

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" She answered mutely, not to be interested at all.

"W-would..you..ummmm…like t-t-" He continued, confidence dropping_. Girls like pie don't they? Yeah that's it ask her out for lunch._

"Dude." She cut in, setting her knife on her bed.

"Yeah?" Percy's head snapped up with the obedience of a dog.

"Hurry it up will you? I have practice with Chiron this afternoon." Rising to her feet, Annabeth prepared to leave.

"Oh! Right… …"

Annabeth opened her mouth again in annoyance when…

"PIE!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"We need pie."

"Why?"

"Girls like pie right? ?LETS GO!

"Wait…what..HEY HOLD ON…WOAH! LEMME GO KELP HEAD! LISTEN! PERCYYYYYYYYYY!" The daughter of Athena yelled in protest as a very awkward kelp head dragged her across the camp.

Travis POV:

Meanwhile, Travis was hiding in a bush watching the whole scene as it went downhill.

_Idiot. _He thought while he imagined what gruesome things Annabeth would do to Percy later when they would finally discover that they were stuck on an isolated camp with no neighboring pie stores.


	2. Soap and Memory Loss

IN THE HERMES CABIN

Travis paced around the Hermes cabin as Percy watched him, eyes moving to and fro.

"Ok, so obviously you aren't ready to ask Annabeth out on a date yet from the results you displayed on Monday. So…let's start with some basic pick up lines." The Stoll suggested while rummaging through his drawers.

"Here," he threw a small paper booklet at Percy's feet. While his "student" picked it up and examined the package he explained, "It's a book full of pick lines to study off of."

"Gee…you think this will really work? They're pretty cheesy if you ask me." An unsure Percy asked.

Travis scoffed, "Girls love cliché stuff like this, TRUST me...they always work on Katie."

Annabeth wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had been outside for an hour now scrubbing the muck off the cabin walls.

_Why am I stuck doing this? It wasn't even MY fault…the stupid Stoll brothers and their idiot cotton candy idea. _She thought bitterly as she soaked her sponge in water for the eleventh time that day.

_Oh and there's Seaweed Brain maybe I can get him to help with this….hey what's he looking at so intently? Hey…is he staring at…me?_

She felt herself blush…_Oh gods he's coming over here. _The now very red Annabeth thought to herself. _Oh no, I look like a tomato…don't come any closer._

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy started, "Would you like to-" Percy had collided with the soapy Athena Cabin wall that Annabeth was previously working at.

_That idiot._ She thought as she watched him pull away from the wall, his face now covered in bubbles.

"Are you okay? You hit yourself pretty hard there." Annabeth asked him failing to suppress her grin.

Percy gave a sheepish smile, "I'm fine but just then I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into this wall so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.

Annabeth immediately stopped laughing and frowned. "First of all, you already know my name, but considering the fact that you hit your head pretty badly and must be suffering some short term memory loss , it's Annabeth Chase. And second, cell phones are prohibited off campus." And with that she dropped her sponge into Percy's hand and walked away leaving him to attend to her duties.

"MAKE SURE IT'S SQUEAKY CLEAN!" She yelled over her shoulder.

TRAVIS POV:

*face palm*


	3. Copyrighted

IN THE POSEIDON CABIN:

"Percy…" Travis began, "How can you be so good at fighting titans and monsters yet so bad at picking up a girl?" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"I guess it's because when I see her I get too nervous and mess up all the time." Percy answered dejectedly.

"But she's your GIRLFRIEND…how can you ask her out when you clam up every time you SEE her?...Wait _see_ her…THAT'S IT JACKSON!"

"Huh?"

"You just don't need to SEE her!"

Percy was confused, "How can I ask Annabeth out if I don't see her?"

Travis shook his head, "You noob Jackson, if dating were a subject you'd get a F…MINUS. All you have to do is send her a passionate poem to capture her heart! So that way you don't have to see her and there's no way you'd mess up! Then, even if you ask her out in the worst possible way next time, she'd still go out with you!"

Now he understood, "TRAVIS YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

The son of Hermes scoffed, "You should have realized that sooner."

2:00 AM:

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She had a strange feeling, something inside of her was telling her that a bad event was going to happen soon…_very soon.___Eventually, she got tired of tossing and turning and decided that she ought to go out and slash the head off of some straw dummies in the training room to relieve stress. The restless demigod slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her dagger from her bedside table.

Trying not to wake any of her half-siblings up she tip-toed across the creaky wooden planks on the cabin floor. She was making her way out of the door when she stumbled across a package near the entrance.

_What is this thing? _She thought while trying to decipher the strange object. By the feel of the parcel it seemed to be a letter addressed to someone from her cabin. Struggling to see in the eerie darkness Annabeth crept back in the cabin. When she came out her dagger was wielded in her left hand and a flashlight in her right. Flicking the light on she read the envelope, it said:

_To: Wise Girl_

_From: Seaweed Brain_

_Humph. _Annabeth thought, _it's pink. I never would have thought that he would own such girly stationary._

Using her dagger as a letter opener, she swiftly cut through the seal of the envelop. There was a small slip of magenta paper inside.

_He never fails to surprise me, _she admitted while unfolding the message. She then guided the flashlight to the piece of paper and tried to read Percy's fail attempt to write in cursive.

It said:

You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall…is in love with me.

_Wow…this is actually pretty good, I see he actually HAS some talents. _Annabeth thought while blushing a deep red.

But then she noticed a small note scrawled out at the bottom right corner.

_Copyright by * .com?_ She read.

"…JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU PRINT OUT A CHEESY POEM ONLINE AND EXPECT ME TO FALL FROM IT!"

Her curses were heard from the whole camp waking up everyone.

Travis POV:

"Damn…Percy what did you do this time?"

AUTHORS NOTE:

*Not a real site…I hope.


End file.
